


【佳昱】以后

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 暴雨的夜晚没有月亮，但是有蔡程昱和马佳。





	【佳昱】以后

雷声炸起的时候马佳进入蔡程昱的身体。

 

蔡程昱趴在床上几乎要受不住，差点没趴稳撞到床头，但是马佳没扶他。不同于往日，此时此刻的马佳身上看不出一丝一毫的温柔，狠狠地掐着蔡程昱的腰只是为了找个更好更舒服的角度干他。

 

蔡程昱只好抓过一个枕头垫在自己和床头柜之间，怕磕到头惊呼再搅了马佳的性致。平日里看起来软乎乎的手抓着枕头骨节泛白，未曾经历过这种场面的小孩被迫接受着马佳野蛮的顶撞，喉咙像是被什么哽住只能发出断续的呜咽。

 

马佳提着蔡程昱的腰，俯身啃啮蔡程昱红得滴血的耳廓，平日里舔他吻他的舌尖模仿着身下的姿势打着旋地进出，水声入耳，蔡程昱的音调陡然变高，几乎就要交代在这马佳刚刚进入还没动几下的尴尬时刻。

 

“程昱你现在不能射。”马佳注意到蔡程昱音色的转变，直接握住了蔡程昱的手防止他私自解决，近乎命令的语气让蔡程昱浑身一颤。

 

一道闪电划过，窗外炸起今夜第二个雷的时候马佳钳起蔡程昱的下巴吻住蔡程昱，舔过他的门齿又吮吸他的软舌。蔡程昱的腰有些受不住，眼看着就要塌下去，马佳索性直接将蔡程昱抱起来，让他坐在自己腰上。

 

蔡程昱的后背上有痣，马佳平时喜欢由上而下挨个亲吻，然后一直到他凸起的尾椎骨，那之后马佳会挤出润滑液，半透明的流体在手里捂热了才用来给蔡程昱扩张。今天不一样。今天的润滑液冰凉得让蔡程昱打个寒战，今天马佳也没有吻蔡程昱光裸的背脊，今天马佳选了个蔡程昱最不喜欢的体位。

 

可是这是蔡程昱自作自受的，谁让他故意拿着马佳的衣服自慰还装作不小心被发现，谁让他往马佳用惯了的水杯里下药，就为了要个孩子。

 

北京的雨是脏的，带着一路沾下来的灰尘和颗粒物，连带着雨声也是脏的，黏黏糊糊地落在窗上，让马佳无论怎么心里都窝着一股邪火。蔡程昱没有经历过这个，却只能迎合马佳艰难而生涩地撑着床迎合着马佳的节奏，马佳被蔡程昱的态度激怒，没轻没重地拍了一下蔡程昱臀肉：“起来。”

 

蔡程昱如释重负地缓缓起身，阴茎离开他后穴的时候发出了“啵”的一声，马佳听见了笑了一声：“这么离不开你佳哥的几把？过来，再给你个机会。”见蔡程昱乖乖趴了过来马佳拍拍他头顶，“来，张嘴。”

 

小孩迟疑了一下还是张开嘴，摘掉套子之后尝试性地舔了两下，换来马佳不耐烦的催促。蔡程昱的口腔不够完整地吞下马佳的东西，再怎么努力也够不到根部，之前马佳怕伤到小孩的嗓子一直不让蔡程昱给自己做深喉，今天理智下班欲火上头，扣着蔡程昱后脑就把自己昂扬的性器往小孩柔软的喉咙口送。

 

金色男高音哪经历过这个，直接被突如其来的刺激噎出眼泪，喉咙口排斥着异物绞得更紧，马佳没来由地产生凌虐的快感。饶是这样小孩也没有反抗，乖顺地在马佳的引导下吞吐着，直到马佳觉得自己快到了拍拍他的脸示意他他才起身。

 

马佳冲床伸了伸下巴，蔡程昱心领神会地躺下，甚至乖乖地抱好自己的膝盖窝。马佳毫不客气地就着被使用过仍然柔软的穴口进入，蔡程昱“啊”了一声直接射在了小腹上，换来马佳的低声嘲笑：“你就这么被哥哥操射啦？”

 

“那哥哥可不可以射在里面。”就在马佳以为蔡程昱今晚不会说话的时候蔡程昱终于说出了今晚的第一句话，但就是这一句没头没尾的话让马佳发了狠，力度骤然加大几乎要将蔡程昱的脊椎弯折起来。

 

马佳随着第三声轰然雷响射进了蔡程昱湿热的甬道。射过之后他摸着蔡程昱小腹，贴在蔡程昱耳边说着荤话：“怎么今天不带套了？想给哥哥生儿子了？”

 

蔡程昱精疲力竭，懒懒地哼了一声，搂着马佳的肩膀慢慢地蹭：“佳哥，我会怀孕。”

 

“行，咱们三年抱俩。”马佳当他是开玩笑，想点一根事后烟。

 

“佳哥我认真的，我会怀孕，”蔡程昱在第四条闪电亮起的时候说出上半句，在第四声雷响中说出下半句，“百发百中那种。”

 

马佳久久没有回应，久到蔡程昱以为马佳生气了准备拖着疲惫的身体起身去拿避孕药，马佳却在蔡程昱向水杯伸出手的时候拦住了他。

 

药效下去之后马佳异常冷静，他在骤然变大的雨声中笑着问蔡程昱：“男孩还是女孩？”

 

蔡程昱也笑：“长得又像你又像我的男孩。”


End file.
